


isaac clarke in hit game dead by daylight???

by swordfight_s



Series: isaac in the fog [1]
Category: Dead Space (Video Games), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfight_s/pseuds/swordfight_s
Summary: after the events of dead space 3, isaac has a strange dream and wakes up in a new place. its not rlly that deep sorry yall
Series: isaac in the fog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177976
Kudos: 3





	isaac clarke in hit game dead by daylight???

when they finally beat the moon, isaac was exhausted. his head hurt, and his ears were ringing, carver's arm wrapped tightly around his midsection as they activated the machine. this was it. and isaac was okay with that. he was hurting, and tired, but he was calm. 

this was where it all ends, all his fighting, all his pain, it's going to be worth it. the people of earth will live, and ellie will get back home and help them. that's the hopeful thought that played in his mind as wind began rushing around the two men. this was it. 

when they fell, isaac wasn't expecting to wake back up. he wasn't expecting to dream either, at that.

fog covered his boots, and a quiet thought of "where is my rig suit?" passed isaacs mind. he slowly proceeded on into the blackness surrounding him, cautious. 

things weren't clicking in his brain, he didn't realize this wasn't real, he wasn't thinking about how he should be dead. he kept going forward, a crackling noise in the distance seemingly getting louder. it almost sounded like a fire, until he got close enough to the sound. it sounded unnatural. crackling like bones.

isaacs thoughts flooded with images of the awful things he had fought in the past, the noises they made, it reminded him of this. it made him uneasy. 

when he finally hit what he thought was the source of the noise, cracking and a groaning noise all around him, but nothing to see but pitch darkness, a jolt ran through him and he sat up.

he found himself surrounded by people he had never seen before. he scrambled to his feet as fast as possible.

"woah- hey, man, it's okay." a man with a scarf and green jacket put his hands up in a non threatening manner and isaac just stared. 

"i should be dead." he responded, flatly, earning a few chuckles from the other people around the .. campfire? 

"makes two of us," spoke a man who was standing. he looked like a cop, or security maybe? isaac wasn't too fond of guessing things about people though. "i'm david tapp," he moved to take the scarfed man's place in front of isaac. "what's your name?" 

the way david spoke helped to put isaac at a little bit of ease, his arms crossing over his chest. "isaac clarke." he paused. "what do you mean.. 'makes two of us'?" he asked the second part a bit softer, confusion on his face. 

a smile that held no happiness behind it crossed david'd face and a hand went to his midsection. 

"long story, maybe we can get into it another time."


End file.
